Fear Room
by gratstilln
Summary: The sanity of the members of Team Natsu (and others) are put to the test when they are up against the fear room, a new invention made by the magic development centre which causes one to see their deepest, darkest fear. It was a request that they all regretted taken up. See how they react to each other's fears. Pairings: Nalu, Gruvia (slightly I guess), Jerza (my OTP) and Gale.


**HII! So, this is my second fic! I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. I don't really know the point of disclaimers though because we obviously don't own whatever media we're writing about. :/**

The eight mages were left huddled in groups on the floor after the experiment, all equally traumatized and afraid. Lucy and Levy were hugging each other, crying. Jellal silently hovered over Erza as even the great titania wrapped her arms around herself on the floor, with tears streaming from her only working eye. Natsu and Gray sat in opposite corners of the room, in deep thought, as Juvia hung around near Gray, muttering a soft, "Gray-sama" as she went. Gajeel leaned against the wall with his eyes closed and his arms crossed, momentarily glancing at Levy with a worried look.

This is a strange sight for these mages, who are known for being some of the strongest mages in Fiore. Wonder how this happened?

It all started about a week ago in the Fairy Tail Guild. The mages were all checking out an interesting, new request on the request board. The reward was unbelievable. A whopping 1 billion jewels. Half of the guild members were surrounding the request, curious to see what kind of task it requests for.

The request read, "In need of subjects to test out a new invention created by the magic council's development centre. More details will be given at the location printed below. On the back of this paper are several mages which we request from your guild. Reward: 1,000,000,000 Jewels"

Mira-Jane reached out and detached the request, turning it around to read out these names, "1. Natsu Dragneel, 2. Lucy Heartfilia, 3. Gray Fullbuster, 4. Juvia Lockser, 5. Erza Scarlet, 6. Gajeel Redfox, 7. Levy Mcgarden… and 8. Jellal...? How are we going to get him to take up the request? He isn't even in this guild."

Suddenly, the door to the burst open, and in its place was (surprise surprise!) Jellal, panting from the long run there. He quickly exclaimed, "There's a request here that needs me, right? I just got a flyer asking me to come here for a request and it said that it can clear me and the rest of Crime Sorciere's crimes."

"That's great, Jellal!" Erza says, happy for him. All the eight members who were requested then huddled around the request, contemplating whether to take it up or not. It seemed perfect, but too little information was given by the request, and it stated in tiny words underneath that they could not back out after accepting it.

"Maybe it's not such a great idea. We don't know much about it and we can't change our minds afterwards." Lucy rationalized.

It was silent for a moment, before Erza spoke up, "Normally I would say the same, but the freedom of our friends lies upon this request." She glanced at Jellal.

Juvia nodded, agreeing with her. She wanted to allow one of her best friends, Meredy, to roam around freely without being afraid of being caught by the magic council as well. If only the group had listened to Lucy, this tragedy wouldn't have happened.

"Alright, let's take a vote then. Who is for taking this mission?" Mira asks. Natsu (who just wants to fight something), Erza, Juvia and Jellal raise their hands.

"Meaning that the other four are against taking the request?" They nodded, and she continued, "Ok, then we shall have a tiebreaker, which will be me, and I say that you should take the request."

Lucy and Levy have uneasy looks on their faces, reluctant to trust this request, but as they are outnumbered, they have no choice but to agree to the request.

The next day, the eight mages gathered at the train station, then followed the directions on the request to get to their destination. When they arrived, they were shocked to find a large run-down building with a moat separating them from it, much like old castles, but surprisingly, the water beneath them was a murky purple colour, assumably polluted from potions created in the supposed magic creation facility.

"Hello? Anyone there?" called Levy. "We received a request telling…" At that moment, Levy was cut off by the sound of the bridge creaking and beginning to fall down. They all entered to a figure cloaked in darkness saying, "Ah, Fairy Tail… and Jellal. We were expecting you."

The voice sent shivers down their backs, but they made nothing much of it. Their uneasiness was only increased when the door closed behind them. Finally, Natsu broke the silence by yelling, "We were told there's an invention for us to test out! Where is it?! Let me at it."

They could almost see the person rolling his eyes, "Control that boy."

"Could you tell us what the invention is?" Erza spoke up, holding up a hand to quieten Natsu.

He didn't reply, but just beckoned the eight mages to follow him. As they had nowhere else to go, they shrugged and reluctantly followed the figure. Soon, they found themselves in front of a door.

A screen appeared above it and displayed the following instructions: You are required to enter this room two at a time. This room is called the fear room and is the new invention you are invited here to test. When all of you have completed the task, you will be rewarded with what we promised you. Thank you and good luck.

Gray turned to the figure to ask him about the mysterious message, but he was gone, and the door behind them clicked shut, leaving them locked in the room.

"Alright! Let's do this, Luce! I'm all fired up!" Natsu immediately cockily yelled.

"This doesn't seem safe… What do they mean by a fear room?" Lucy whimpers, but Natsu had already grabbed her arm and dragged her into the room.

And that was the start of what had happened. Now, back to where we were in the beginning.

Another strange figure enters the room where the eight mages resided in the aftermath of the experiment. Before anyone could say anything the figure spoke, calmly but evilly, taunting them, "Hello all, how was that? Was it fun? Or scary?"

No one responded, so he continued, "Now, let's see the clips of all your fears, shall we?"

Now he got a reaction. Everyone glanced up, glaring at him. "Don't you dare," Erza growled, which would have been much more intimidating if she wasn't crying.

He grinned, ignoring her and inserting the clip, saying, "Let us start with the extremely enthusiastic boy." The video started with a view of Natsu and Lucy, holding hands as he dragged her into the room, with Lucy shaking her head in fear.

Suddenly, the atmosphere of the room suddenly darkened, and Natsu's smile disappeared…

**Ooooo what's going to happen? BTW The prologue is probably going to be the longest chapter in the story. **

**Pls review and favourite thanksss. I'm not gonna make this a long A/N and there isn't going to be much of this later on I promise.**


End file.
